


Sew Much Risk

by haruka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Machi patches Feitan up after he used his ultimate attack.</p><p>Contains spoilers for chapters 228/229 of HxH manga.  Not necessarily canon.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sew Much Risk

Sew Much Risk (Hunter x Hunter)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Feitan stumbled as he was pushed again from behind. He looked back in annoyance. "Will you knock it off? I'm walking as fast as I can in this condition!"

"Liar. You were running from Phinx a few minutes ago." Machi shook her head. "Idiot, tearing around like that when you're already losing so much blood."

"There would have been more blood loss if he'd caught me. Hey!" the torturer of the Genei Ryodan protested as he was shoved to the ground. "You're too rough with your patients, you know that?"

"Shut up or I'll sew your lips shut." Machi knelt beside him and produced a Nen thread. "Take off what's left of your clothes."

Feitan looked like he was going to say something cute, but a glare from the pretty blue-haired girl silenced him. He began to peel his torn tunic and pants off his blood-slick skin.

Machi watched without a word. Feitan had taken a painful beating at the hands of the ant queen creature. He was usually so quick in both evasion and attack that his opponents often lost their heads before they even realized he was there. This creature had managed to half-kill him, causing him enough pain that he pulled out his rarely-used hidden power. Feitan may look tiny and harmless, but there wasn't one Ryodan member who wanted to be anywhere in the vicinity when that power flared as bright as the sun, roasting all in its path. It only ever happened when an enemy hurt him, and judging from the many open wounds Machi could now see clearly, he had to be in great pain indeed.

Well, she'd fix that. Expertly biting off the thread and dropping it through the needle, she began sewing him up.

Feitan observed the operation with fascination. Her hands were a blur as they passed over his torn flesh, leaving nothing but perfect skin without any sign of stitching. Only the sticky clothes and stains on his skin attested to the wounds ever having existed.

"You do nice work," Feitan commented when she was done.

"Luckily for you," Machi retorted. The two of them stared at each other impassively for a moment, then Feitan reached out a hand to caress her cheek, and she leaned into it.

"You bastard, I was worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said, then sighed. "Love affairs within the Ryodan are dangerous. We could lose each other any time."

"You'd better not say it isn't worth it to you," she warned.

"Nah. Who else would have someone like me but someone like you?"

"Ditto." Machi brought forth another Nen thread and flipped it over Feitan, then gave it a yank, pulling him up against her. His gold eyes locked on hers and they kissed.

"Someday I want to see you use that attack in person," Machi told him.

"You can't unless you want to be fried alive, like my opponent." Feitan smiled evilly. "Or are you thinking it'll make you 'hot' for me?"

"I'd tell you to stick to torture, but jokes like that qualify well enough."

\--

(Word challenge – Bloody)

(2005)

Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
